Nanna
Jeśli szukasz po-zgrzytowego odpowiednika tej postaci, sprawdź Jane Crocker. - Żywa▾= - Normalny=250px - Młoda=250px - Dziecko=[[Plik:BabyNanna_border.png|250px]]}} - Duch▾= - Nannasprite=250px - Komponenty▾= - Harlequinsprite=250px - Lalka=250px - Proch=[[Plik:Ashes2.png|250px]]}}}} - Odbitka=250px }} Hoo hoo hoo! |Tytuł1 = Wiek |Zawartość1 = 86 lat. Urodzona 13 kwietnia 1910. Umarła 13 kwietnia 1996. |Tytuł2 = Styl pisania |Tytuł3 = Relacje |Zawartość5 = Jane Crocker - po-zgrzytowa ja Tata - syn John Egbert - przyszywany wnuk, genetyczny syn |Zawartość2 = Pisząc posługuje się perfekcyjną polszczyzną, nie robiąc żadnych błędów ortograficznych czy gramatycznych; jako Nannasprite podkreśla słowa o szczególnym znaczeniu. Sporadycznie używa emotikonki :B, mającej naśladować jej wystające zęby. |Tytuł4 = Zamieszkuje |Zawartość4 = Maple Valley, Waszyngton |Tytuł5 = Lubi |Zawartość5 = Pieczenie, płatanie figli }} Nanna jest matką pana Egberta, przyszywaną siostrą Dziadka i przyszywaną babcią Johna. Jest również genetyczną matką Johna Egberta i Jade Harley. Przez rozbicie urny i wysypanie jej prochów na kernelsprite'a odrodziła się ona jako Nannasprite. Jej prawdziwym imieniem najprawdopodobniej jest Jane (takie samo, jakie ma jej po-zgrzytowa wersja). thumb|Sklep z dowcipnymi gadżetami należący do Nanny thumb|Urna z prochami Nanny oraz jej fotografia thumb|Wspomnienia Nanny o dzieciństwie z Dziadkiem Wygląd Niemowlę Nanna jako niemowlę nie wyróżniała się specjalnie na tle innych dzieci. Już we wczesnym dzieciństwie miała bardzo wystające zęby bardzo podobne do uzębienia Johna. Miała też okulary, chociaż wątpliwe jest, czy faktycznie były to okulary korekcyjne. Nastolatka Nanna był bardzo podobna do Jade - nosiła bardzo podobne okulary, ma niemal taką samą fryzurę (różnią się jedynie długością). Nosiła długą spódnicę i bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, wszystko utrzymane w jasnych barwach. Oczywiście nadal miała wystające zęby. Seniorka Nanna już w podeszłym wieku pozwalała sobie na odrobinę luksusu, nosząc ozdobny naszyjnik z perłami. Już nieco przygarbiona sylwetka nie była specjalnie zaokrąglona, otulona sukienką sięgającą do kolan. Na starość kobieta zmieniła nieco model okularów. Nie były to już idealne koła, a dość mocno przypłaszczone owale na łańcuszku. Krótko ścięte włosy przyprószyła siwizna; jedyną niezmienną cechą pozostały... a jakże, urocze wystające ząbki. Upodobań nadal nie zmieniła, od kołnierzyka aż po buty na obcasach ubierała się na biało. Nannasprite Po rozdzieleniu lalki i Nanny, sprite kobiety zachował cechy arlekina. Jej prawe oko przecina domalowana blizna, na głowie pozostała czapka z guzikami. Jej sukienka utraciła naszyjnik i koronkowy kołnierzyk na rzecz szerokiego opadającego na klatkę piersiową postrzępionego kołnierza podobnego do wykończenia stroju klauna. Oderwana ręka arlekina unosi się przy jej boku. Możemy poznać Nannę rzecz jasna po wystających zębach. Historia Geneza Pierwszy raz, kiedy Nanna zostaje wspomniana, słyszymy o niej jako o babci Johna Egberta. Paradoksalnie jest ona klonem samej siebie odesłanej w przeszłość jako niemowlę. Jej DNA jest połączone z kodem genetycznym Dziadka Jade w celu stworzenia dwojga idealnych dzieci - Jade Harley i Johna Egberta. Tworzy to zamkniętą pętlę czasową, w której John tworzy trzy klony (klona samego siebie, klona Nanny oraz klona kopii Nanny) i wysyła je w przeszłość. Dzieciństwo/nowa rodzina Po trafieniu na Ziemię za pośrednictwem meteorytu, Nanna została przygarnięta przez Colonela Sassacre oraz Betty Crocker, która potem okazała się jej wrogiem. Osiem dni po tym zdarzeniu na Ziemię spadł kolejny meteor, tym razem transportujący Dziadka, zabijając Colonela. Betty przygarnęła również Dziadka, czyniąc z niego przybranego brata Nanny. W wieku trzynastu lat Dziadek dokonał odkrycia - opracował smak przygody - i wyjechał z Halley, pozostawiając Nannę pod opieką Betty. Z ust kobiety usłyszała zdanie, które obnażyło przed nią jej przeznaczenie. Ona i Dziadek mieli - w odpowiednim wieku - zejść się i spłodzić dwójkę dzieci, mających ocalić świat od zagłady. Dziewczynka odkryła wiele tajemnic swojej przybranej matki; w tym również to, że nie jest człowiekiem. Zaczęła snuć plany obalenia Crocker za pomocą jej własnej broni w postaci ciasta imperialnego. Pewnego dnia kobieta zaginęła, pozostawiając przepis na rzeczone ciasto w spadku nie Nannie, a Dziadkowi. Po poznaniu testamentu Betty, Nanna poczuła, że zrzuciła z barków ogromny ciężar. To już nie ona stała przeciw tajnej organizacji, podjęła więc decyzję o rozpoczęciu prowadzenia normalnego życia. Zaniechała poszukiwań Dziadka, założyła rodzinę i otworzyła sklep z dowcipnymi gadżetami (pasją do żartów i komizmu zaraził ją Colonel). Jej mężem był ojciec taty Johna (poślubiła więc dziadka i - jednocześnie - genetycznego ojca Johna). Śmierć John został mgliście poinformowany o tym, co naprawdę stało się z Nanną. Ponoć jej zgon był związany z regałem, drabiną i pewną książką. W rzeczywistości poniosła śmierć w wyniku lądowania meteoru, który miał za zadanie przetransportować Johna na Ziemię. 'Powrót do życia jako Nannasprite' Na samym początku komiksu widzimy, jak John przypadkowo rozbija urnę z prochami Nanny, które wysypują się na Kernelsprite'a. W ten właśnie sposób "narodziła się" Nannasprite. Z początku nawiązywała z młodym Egbertem mało interakcji, z czasem jednak okazywała się coraz bardziej pomocna. Zachowała wszystkie wspomnienia oraz osobowość (objawia się to niepochamowaną chęcią pieczenia ciast - zamiłowanie jeszcze za życia zaszczepione w młodej Nannie przez Betty), przez co nierzadko okazywała się bardzo użyteczna dla chłopaka. Po przekroczeniu przez niego pierwszej bramy, kontaktowała się z nim na odległość. Udzielała mu cennych wskazówek, w końcu przenosząc go do miejsca pobytu jego genetycznego ojca. W końcu ona również odnalazła swoja drogę do Skai, gdzie dokonała szokującego odkrycia - znalazła wrak samochodu swojego syna oraz logo Sburba wymalowane krwią. Skontaktowała się z pozostałymi graczami, przekazując im historię swojego życia w formie bajek. Podczas wali Jade Harley, Nannasprite ukryła się poza polem bitwy wraz z Davesprite'm oraz Jaspersprite'm. Przeniosła je wraz ze sobą poza czwartą ścianę; to poświęcenie nie zakończyło jednak jej egzystencji. To ona upiekła tort na trzynaste urodziny Johna, a pod koniec trzyletniej wędrówki po Żółtym Jardzie chłopca z Jade, dzieci były obserwowane przez dwa duch - Jaspera i Nannę. Kobieta przetrwała koniec gry przenosząc się do nowej osi czasowej. W nowej osi czasu W przeciwieństwie do zabitych na starcie Johna oraz Davesprite'a, Nannasprite przez kilka lat tułała się razem z Jade. Dziewczyna starała się ze wszystkich sił pocieszyć kobietę, produkując mnóstwo ciast i tortów. Koniec końców całkiem się zaprzyjaźniły. Osobowość Zamiłowanie do kulinariów - kobieta przez kilka lat pobierała nauki u mistrzyni - Betty Crocker - a, pomimo nienawiści do niej, pokochała gotowanie. Nawet po śmierci - jako Nannasprite - nadal piekła ciasta na potęgę. Poczucie humoru - Nanna, dzięki Colonelowi, uwielbia żarty, dowcipy i wszelkie pranki. Po śmierci, tak jak i za życia, uwielbiała płatać drobne psikusy, obierając za cel Johna. Opiekuńczość - jest w stanie zepchnąć skłonności do niepowagi na drugi plan i potraktować swojego genetycznego syna poważnie; jest wobec niego troskliwa, czasem zachowuje się wobec niego jak prawdziwa matka. Skryta, tajemnicza - posiada ogromną wiedzę o Sburbie, zbieraną przez dwa życia, jednak dzieli się nią z innymi graczami oszczędnie i zawsze z ukrycia; stara się nie działać jawnie. Umiejętności Prawe oko - oko przecięte blizną jest w stanie generować laser i strzelać nim, niszcząc różne obiekty. Lewe oko - nieuszkodzone oko również wytwarza laser, ale ten ma dla odmiany właściwości kreatorskie; Nanna może nim tworzyć meble oraz przybory kuchenne; dodatkowo jest nim w stanie przyspieszyć odnowę komórek i ich regenerację. Przechodzenie przez ściany - Nanna może bez problemu przenikać przez różne obiekty, w tym ściany, meble, urządzenia itp.; pozostawia przy tym na danym obiekcie lśniącą niebieską substancję podobną do ektoplazmy. Relacje Dziadek - on i Nanna wychowywali się razem; ich związek mógłby być nawet udany, jednakże nie doszedł on do skutku przez szybki wyjazd chłopaka. Podczas mieszkania z Betty obiecali sobie kiedyś, że uciekną razem. Ostatecznie Dziadek chciał wypełnić tę obietnicę w dniu swoich trzynastych urodzin, gdy opracował smak przygody. Zaproponował jej ponownie wspólne odejście od baronessy, jednak dziewczyna odmówiła z lęku, przed gniewem ich opiekunki. Mocno go tym zraniła, odchodząc przyrzekł jej, że powróci, by po raz trzeci złożyć jej podobną propozycję. Rozumieli się jak nikt inny, razem płatali figle i nie chcieli porzucić wspólnych wspomnień. Lata później, baronessa wyznała jej cel znajomości Nanny z Dziadkiem i ich relacja nabrała dla niej nowego znaczenia. Po zniknięciu Betty, Nanna zaczęła szukać Dziadka, jednak ostatecznie poznała kogoś innego, w kim się zakochała i zaniechała poszukiwań młodzieńczej miłości. Cały czas zastanawiała się jednak, co by było, gdyby jednak się zeszli. Nie wiadomo, czy uczucia Nanny do Dziadka są takie same, jak Jane Crocker do Jake'a Englisha. Jest jednak mało prawdopodobne, że Dziadek był dla niej tylko bratem. Ojciec Johna - syn Nanny. Lubiła płatać mu figle prawie tak, jak później żartować z Johna; być może traktowała chłopca jak odbicie jej syna. Mimo powrotu do życia jako Nannasprite, kobiecie nie dane było ujrzeć drugi raz syna żywego. Jeszcze przed bitwą został zamordowany, a matce pogrążonej w żałobie pozostał tylko jego zakrwawiony kapelusz. John Egbert - genetyczny syn Nanny i jej przybrany wnuk; od śmierci spowodowanej lądowaniem meteorytu przenoszącego Johna, opiekowała się nim niczym stróż. Jako Nannasprite miała dużo większe pole do popisu, z czego korzystała, bezustannie płatając chłopcu drobne żarty; mimo tego nadal starała się nim opiekować, traktując go jak swojego prawdziwego syna. W drugiej linii czasowej, gdy widzi jego i Jade na statku jest wzruszona tym, jak bardzo wyrósł. Jade Crocker - inna wersja Nanny, która zrealizowała swój potencjał, zostając bohaterką. Nanna podziwia ją i szanuje. Nie powstrzymuje jej to jednak przed płataniem figli kobiecie wraz z pomocą innej wersji Nannasprite'a. Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Ludzie